Legolas Greenleaf
Legolas Greanleaf was a Sindarin Elf, prince of Mirkwood and son of King Thranduil. He had no love for dwarves but became good friends with Gimli the Dwarf as one of the members of the Fellowship of the Ring. History Legolas was born at some point many years before the War of the Ring to Thranduil and his mother. During an unknown conflict Legolas' mother was killed in the land of Angmar. Thranduil barely spoke of her again. Necromancer Legolas served under his father and commanded the guards of Greenwood the great. He fought alongside his comrade Tauriel on many occasions and the two became accustom to each other's fighting skills and were both great fighters. Legolas witnessed the fall of the forest from Greenwood to Mirkwood. The Necromancer poisoned the forest and let giant spiders loose. For a while Legolas and Tauriel were responsible for hunting down and stopping the spiders from reaching their borders. Company of Thorin Oakenshield During one hunt, Legolas and Tauriel came across the Company of Thorin Oakenshield on their journey to the Lonely Mountain. Legolas and the Mirkwood Elf Rangers surrounded the Dwarves and took them captive, searching them. Legolas pulled out a photo of Glóin's wife and of his son Gimli and tossed it aside after asking who they were. He was handed Ocrist, which Thorin had been wielding. Legolas asked Thorin where he got the blade to which the stubborn Dwarf replied that it had been given to him. Legolas insulted the prince of being a thief and a liar before taking the blade for himself. Legolas led the Elves with the Dwarf prisoners back through the gates of the halls of Thranduil. Thinking that he heard something behind him, Legolas turned around, giving Bilbo Baggins enough time to sneak through the gates wearing the One Ring. The Dwarves were locked up while Thranduil tried to bargain with Thorin but the Dwarf turned down the deal. Legolas told his father that Tauriel fought well at some point and Thranduil confronted her, telling her that Legolas had grown fond of her and not to give him hope where there is none as he would never allow his son to pledge himself to a lowly silvan elf such as herself. Legolas later watched from above as Tauriel talked with Kíli the Dwarf. Orc Attack Bilbo helped the Dwarves escape in barrels that were on their way to Lake-town but Legolas was alerted and told Feren to get the gate closed. Feren blew his horn and the Elf sentries closed the river gate but were immediately attacked and killed by Hunter Orcs led by Bolg of Gundabad. Legolas and Tauriel reached the gate with the support of the Silvan Guard and the Elf Rangers and they attacked the Orcs. Kíli got out of his barrel to open the gate and was shot by Bolg with a Mordor Shaft from his Morgul Bow. Legolas followed the Dwarves downstream and was the only elf able to keep up with the current. He continued to kill the Hunter Orcs as he went, jumping from one side of the creek to the other, using the Dwarf's heads as stepping stones. Towards the end of the skirmish an orc raised his axe behind Legolas' head and Thorin threw an axe from his barrel to kill the Orc, saving the Elf's life. Hunting with Tauriel Tauriel shot an arrow to intercept Narzug's arrow that was aimed at Legolas from behind as he watched the Dwarves and Orcs continue down the stream. Legolas told her not to kill the Orc archer as he might be able to help them. They brought Narzug back to their kingdom where Legolas and Thranduil interrogated him. Thranduil promised to set him free but when he began talking about his master "The One" and the weapon that was going to be unleashed Thranduil beheaded him, telling Legolas that there was nothing more the Orc could tell him. Thranduil ordered the gates to be closed, nobody entering or exiting the kingdom. Legolas went to order the gates closed when he was told Tauriel had left with nothing but her knives and bow. Legolas decided to follow her to bring her back. When he finally caught up with her he tried to get her to come back but Tauriel convinced him that they needed to do their part and follow the Orcs. The continued on to Lake-town. By the time they reached Esgaroth it was night-fall and the Dwarves had already left for Erebor apart from Kíli, Fíli, Bofur and Óin and they were being attacked by Orcs in the house of Bard. Legolas came in through the roof and began killing the Orcs with Tauriel. Fimbul the Hunter, Bolg's lieutenant ran out and jumped onto a boat, letting Bolg know that Oakenshield had already left and Legolas pushed the last Orc's body out onto the end of the boat Fimbul had jumped onto, sending flying back up into Legolas' knives and he was beheaded by the elf. Legolas attempted to convince Tauriel to keep hunting with him but she opted to stay with Kíli who she was obviously growing feelings for. He said her name one more time before leaving and chasing down more Orcs. Bolg He finally caught up to Bolg who anticipated his arrival, having a couple of Orcs ready to attack the Elf prince. Legolas attacked Bolg after killing the Orcs and an intense duel ensued. Legolas eventually lost Orcrist and had to pull out one of his knives and Bolg proved to be a stronger Orc than the others and made Legolas bleed for the first time. More Orcs attacked Legolas as Bolg escaped on his Warg, leaving Lake-town. Legolas stood there out of breath and saw the blood on his finger after touching the wound but was only stopped for a moment before taking a horse and chasing down the Gundabad Orc. Bolg led him to a Warg pack and the Orcs bore the sign of Gundabad which concerned Legolas greatly. Gundabad In the wake of the destruction of Esgaroth from the flames of Smaug and the death of the Dragon by the Black Arrow fired by Bard, Legolas returned to the refugee camp and found Tauriel. He told her to take leave of the Dwarf as she was needed elsewhere. Legolas met with Bard who seemed to be the leader of the men due to the death of the Master of Lake-town. He asked what they would do and also warned Bard of the Gundabad Orcs he feared would come now that the mountain was no longer guarded by a dragon. Feren arrived and told Legolas to return immediately to his kingdom but when he found out Tauriel had been banished, he decided to stay with her and go scout out Gundabad. They rode to the Orc stronghold and lay waiting for nightfall to go in. Tauriel asked what was beyond Gundabad and Legolas told her it was the lands of Angmar. After a pause he added that his mother died in Angmar and that his father barely talked about her. As it got darker they were surprised by a hoard of Gundabad War Bats and then looked over to see Bolg commanding an entire army of Gundabad War Orcs. They rode back as quickly as they could to warn the others. Battle of the Five Armies When they arrived back in the ruins of Dale, the Battle of the Five Armies had already begun and they found Gandalf the Grey, telling him that another army of Orcs was arriving. Realising that they would trap Thorin, Dwalin, Kíli and Fíli on Ravenhill, Tauriel wished to go help Kíli and the other Dwarves, believing their lives to be worth just as much as that of an elf. Thranduil, trying to leave the battle, believing that he had spent enough elf blood on a worthless cause was stopped by Tauriel. He broke her bow and threatened to kill her but Legolas pushed his blade away, stepping up from behind him. He told his father that if he hurt her he would have to kill him. Legolas told Tauriel he would go with her and they made their way to Ravenhill. Legolas grabbed hold of a bat and flew up to the fortress where he hung upside-down and took down an entire line of Gundabad War Orcs on their way past before shooting his bat and landing on one of the towers. He saw Thorin fighting Azog the Defiler below on the ice and shot down the Orcs that were sent after the Dwarf. When he noticed Bolg attacking Tauriel he reached for an arrow but realised he had finally run out, grabbing Orcrist. He jumped down onto a Truncated Troll and commandeered it to push over the tower and create a stone bridge of sorts. Legolas and Bolg had a rematch on the stone bridges, Legolas using Orcrist until he noticed Thorin cornered on the ice above. He threw Orcrist up to stab the Orc above Thorin, returning the sword to the dwarf. Legolas then unsheathed his knives and attacked Bolg again. Bolg pushed him down and bits of the bridge began falling beneath him but Legolas used his light feet to step on the falling rocks and run back up. Bolg grabbed his knife in the same position that dominated Legolas in Lake-town but this time the elf was ready for it, swinging around on top and stabbing the big Gundabad Orc in the head before jumping off and letting his body fall and get crushed by rocks from the tower. Legolas decided he couldn't stay in Mirkwood after defying his father and Thranduil recommended he go to the rangers in the north where he would find a young man who went by the name of "Strider". As Legolas left, Thranduil called after him that his mother loved him. Legolas briefly looked back before walking off. Rangers Legolas spent some time with Aragorn and the rangers in the north before the War of the Ring began. He was later summoned by Elrond when Frodo Baggins brought the One Ring to Rivendell. Council of Elrond "And you have my bow" - Legolas joins Aragorn in vowing to protect Frodo Legolas arrived in Rivendell with a group of Elves. At the Council of Elrond, he was unimpressed by Boromir's attitude towards Aragorn. Legolas therefore declared "This is no mere ranger. He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance". Boromir was stunned by this revelation, but Aragorn was uncomfortable with the reminder. When Boromir argued against trying to destroy the ring, Legolas sharply refuted him as the ring had to be destroyed. Gimli figured that Legolas thought he should be the one to take the ring and then said he would be dead before he saw the ring in the hands of an elf. This started an argument between all the members of council but Frodo interrupted the quarrelling saying that he would take the ring to Mordor. Gandalf and Aragorn tell Frodo that they will help him get to Mordor and Legolas decides he will also help, telling Frodo that he has his bow. Gimli and Boromir also were to go and the other Hobbits Samwise Gamgee, Peregrin Took and Meriadoc Brandybuck were eavesdropping and decided they couldn't possibly be left behind. Elrond, although flustered by the Hobbits running in, announced them nine companions and the Fellowship of the Ring. The ring goes south "There is a fell voice on the air" - Legolas hears Saruman's voice The Fellowship set off towards Mordor through the Misty Mountains. During a brief rest, Legolas was the first to spot a flock of Crebain heading their way. The group took cover immediately while the birds passed by. Afterwards Gandalf took them through the pass of Caradhras but the Fellowship was waylaid by a snowstorm while passing through the mountains. Legolas was able to walk on the snow with no difficulty, yet he soon heard Saruman's voice influencing the weather stating that there was a fell voice in the air. As the Fellowship were bombarded by stones and snow, Gandalf attempted to calm the storm, but Saruman sent a lightning bolt into the mountain. This resulted in an avalanche which fell on the group, at which point Gandalf and Frodo decide to go through Moria. Passage through Moria "Goblins!" - Legolas sees the carnage left over in Moria They reached the gate of the kingdom and Gandalf tried to open the door, speaking elvish. Frodo discovered that the password was the elvish word for friend and the door opened. As they walked in, Gimli noted to Legolas that they would soon enjoy the fabled hospitaliy of the Dwarves and his cousin Balin. Legolas and the others saw the Dwarven corpses awaiting them and the Elven prince immediately deduced that Goblins were lurking nearby. When Frodo was suddenly attacked by the Watcher in the Water from back outside. Legolas noticed that the watcher was searching for the ring, so he shot an arrow through one of its tentacles. After Aragorn and Boromir freed Frodo, Boromir yells Legolas' name and he shot an arrow into the beasts eye, holding it back to give them time to run into the mine again. The Watcher climbed up and broke apart the stone, which trapped the Fellowship within the mines. Legolas and the others quickly realised that they would have to go through Moria. Eventually Gandalf led the company to the Tomb of Balin where he discovered the Book of Marzabul. Legolas was uneasy as he knew that evil was lurking nearby. Before long Pippin accidentally sent a rotting carcass into the depths of the mines, which alerted a whole army of Goblins. Before they even broke through the doors, Legolas and Aragorn were able to hit them with arrows through the holes in the doors. Even when the doors were thrown open, Legolas shot them down before they could close the distance. When the cave troll stormed into the chamber, Legolas alone was able to avoid it with ease. He even climbed onto the troll and fired an arrow into its skull. When most of the Fellowship were fighting the troll, Legolas saw an opportunity when Pippin stabbed it in the head, causing the troll to roar. The Elf then fired an arrow directly into its mouth, penetrating its skull and killing it swiftly. The Fellowship was forced to flee from the Balrog of Morgoth, a creature which even Legolas was alarmed by. At the crossing of the stairs, Legolas was the first to jump across the gap with no trouble. The company was attacked by archers from afar, so Legolas returned fire. When Gimli nearly fell off the edge, Legolas swiftly grabbed him by the beard and halled him back. Before they left Moria, Legolas witnesses the fall of Gandalf, at which he was horrified and subdued by the loss. Lothlorien "He was taken by both shadow and flame. A Balrog of Morgoth" - Legolas tells Galadriel of Gandalf's fall Once the company reached the Woods of Lothlorien, Galadriel and Celeborn inquired about Gandalf. Only Legolas was able to tell them about the loss, bitterly lamenting their needless trip through Moria. But Galadriel deemed that none of Gandalf's deeds were needless, even if the trip through Moria resulted in his demise. The Elven Queen later gave gifts to the Fellowship. Legolas recieved a new bow of the Galadhrim, which he subsequently uses for the rest of his journey. While travelling down the river, Gimli lamented how sorry he was to have left Lothlorien and the beauty of Galadriel. Legolas inquired as to what her gift was for him, to which Gimli confessed "I asked for one hair from her golden head. She gave me three". Legolas was amused, at which point their attitudes begin to soften. Amon-Hen During their trip down the river, Legolas's far sight alerted him to the presence of the Uruk-Hai scouts bearing down on them. At Amon-Hen, Leoglas urged Aragorn to lead them away immediately, as he could sense the Uruk-Hai approaching. The Elf was called to action once more as the company was soon attacked. He arrived in time to see Boromir's final moments before he succumbed to his wounds. After they sent Boromir's body along the river in one of the boats, Leoglas was prepared to follow Frodo and Sam, but seeing Aragorn hesitate he realised that the ranger didn't intend to follow them. Aragorn deemed that they must rescue Merry and Pippin from the Uruk-Hai. While disappointed at first, the Elf saw hope in that the Fellowship still held true. Therefore he eagerly joined Aragorn and Gimli in hunting down the Uruks. Rohan "The Uruks turn north east. They're taking the Hobbits to Isengard!" ''- Legolas uses his far sight. The three hunters pursued the Uruks into the plains of Rohan. From afar, Legolas could see that the Uruks were now headed directly for Isengard. The trio soon encountered the riders of Rohan, who were hostile at first given that they were now at open war with Saruman. When Eomer was scornful towards Gimli, Legolas aimed his bow at Eomer's face and said "You would die before your stroke fell!" Aragorn quickly diffused the situation and after the cooling of words, Eomer lets them go and gave them two horses to help them find their friends. Legolas and the others discovered that the Uruks had been destroyed and burned by the Rohhirim. At first they believed the Hobbits were caught in the massacre, but Aragorn discovered Hobbit tracks leading away from the battle and into Fangorn Forest. Fangorn ''"This forest is old, very old. It's full of memory... and anger" - Legolas in Fangorn Forest In the shade of the forest, Legolas was intrigued by the forest, yet he was also wary as he knew that the trees were alive. He soon sensed that someone was stalking them, so he warned Aragorn "The White Wizard approaches...". The trio turned against the stranger, but the Wizard overpowered them. He even knocked away Legolas' arrow at point blank range. The Wizard revealed himself to be Gandalf, having destroyed the Balrog and being resurrected by the great powers. Legolas was overwhelmed to see his return. Gandalf told them that the Hobbits were safe and that they must aid Rohan. Edoras At Edoras, Legolas and the others were forced to disarm before seeing the King, although Gandalf managed to get his staff through. The possessed Théoden was under the control of Grima Wormtongue servant of Saruman and Saruman possessed his mind. Théoden and Wormtongue set their thugs on the group and Legolas, GImli and Aragorn fight them off while Gandalf walked towards the king, using his staff he freed him from the spell, revealing himself to Saruman as the new white wizard. Against the wishes of Gandalf and Aragorn, Théoden beleived it would be best to take refuge in the stronghold of Helm's Deep. To Helm's Deep On the way to Helm's Deep, the company was attacked by Warg Riders. Legolas quickly aided Gamling in slaying the two scouts before the rest of the riders show up. Legolas shot down several wargs and riders as they approached over the hills and then mounted up onto a horse as the Rohhirim from behind him. In the midst of the fighting, Aragorn was dragged off a cliff and into the river below. Legolas and Gimli interrogated the dying Sharku, where the Elf recovered the Evenstar. Legolas believed that Aragorn had perished and was unable to carry on, but Théoden urged them to come to Helm's Deep. Legolas and Gimli had no choice to but to continue. When Aragorn recovered and arrived at Helm's Deep later on, Leoglas greeted him and returned the Evenstar to him. Aragorn revealed that he had seen ten thousand Uruk-Hai marching towards Helm's Deep, prompting the King to order the defence of the fortress. But Legolas and Gimli were doubtful that they can hold out against such sheer numbers. Legolas in particular despaired that they will all die, prompting Aragorn to say "Then I shall die as one of them!" The Elf later reconcileed with Aragorn before the battle. Legolas then heard a horn blowing and immediately recognises it as an Elvish call. Haldir and an army of Lothlorien Elves arrived to aid the King as sent by Galadriel and Elrond. Battle of the Hornburg On the rampart of the Hornburg, Legolas joined his kin with Gimli, although the Dwarf grumbled about not being tall enough to see over the rampart. When the Uruk-Hai arrived and started uttering war cries, Gimli frantically asked what was going on. Legolas offered either a description or a large box for Gimli to stand on, to which the Dwarf laughed. The siege began and Legolas told the Elves and Men to aim at the Uruk's necks and underarms where their armor was weak. Uruks began climbing up on siege ladders and Legolas and Gimli began killing them on the wall. Legolas also spotted the Uruk beserker with a bomb and attempted to shoot him down, but the Uruk simply hurled himself into the hole in the wall. The wall of Helm's deep was blasted to pieces, although Legolas survived unharmed. He rode down the stairs on an Uruk shield while shooting arrows at the same time. Eventually however Legolas and the others were forced to retreat. When the Uruks began to throw up more siege ladders, the Elf managed to buy some time by shooting the ropes, causing one of them to topple over and flatten the Uruks. The Uruks broke into the fortress, so Legolas and the others withdrew into the keep. They continued to barely hold out through the night and as the sun of the following morning rose up Aragorn urged Théoden to ride out one last time. Legolas joined them and together they mowed down the Uruk-Hai outside on the bridge. Legolas also witnessed the return of Gandalf with an army of horsemen led by Éomer. The battle of Helm's Deep ended and the remaining Orcs fled back to Isengard where Treabeard and the Ents have attacked and destroyed them. Fall of Saruman Legolas joined the others in finding Merry and Pippin at Isengard. When the group confronted Saruman, Gimli became impatient with the wizard and suggested that Legolas shoot him. Legolas actually began to do so, but Gandalf commanded him not to as they needed information. Eventually Legolas was forced to act when Wormtongue stabbed Saruman, so the Elf shot Wormtongue in the heart, but it was too late to save Saruman and the former white wizard's body plummeted and landed on a spiky wheel at the bottom. The Palantir fell into the water and Pippin picked it up. It was quickly confiscated by Gandalf. Return to Edoras "So, it's drinking game?" ''- Legolas is baffled by the idea of a drinking game. On returning to Edoras, a celebration was held due to the recent victory at Helm's Deep. There Legolas was introduced to a drinking game with Gimli which seemingly he had never done before. Nevertheless he held his liquor very well, going through several pints and still standing, although he mentioned "I can feel something... a slight tingle in my fingers. I think it's affecting me". Gimli however passed out, whereupon Legolas won the game. Later he stood outside and talked with Aragorn and felt Sauron's presence when Pippin grabbed the Palantir. Aragorn grabbed the ball and Legolas held him up as he almost fell, the Palantir rolling out of his hands. Gandalf quickly covered it with a cloth. The next morning he heard what Gandalf had discovered after Pippin's vision in the Palantir. The Elf was later seen when Gondor signaled for help and Théoden ordered everyone to ride to Dunharrow. Gimli wished that he could muster an army of Dwarves from his home, though Legolas speculated that war already marched on their lands as well. At Dunharrow, Legolas and Gimli noticed that the men and horses were uneasy under the shadow of the mountain. Gimli inquired about the road leading into the mountain, which Legolas identified as the road to the Dimholt. Éomer warned them that the mountain is an evil place to be avoided. The Paths of the Dead Legolas caught Aragorn trying to leave without himself and Gimli, and together they joined him on the road through the haunted mountain. Gimli wondered aloud about the dead, whereupon Legolas explained how they refused to aid Isildur in the war against Sauron, breaking their oath and cursed to walk the earth endlessly. Inside the mountain, the King of the Dead confronted the trio and sent his army to kill them. Legolas tried to shoot the dead king, but the arrow simply passed through his skull. Aragorn's reforged sword physically blocked the weapon of the king, at which point the dead king realised that Aragorn was Isildur's Heir. Aragorn demanded that they fight and fulfill their oath. The Dead King and his army seemed to retreat, when the mountain is rocked by an earthquake. The trio were forced to flee the avalanche of skulls and rocks. Once outside, Legolas and the others saw the Corsairs of Umbar heading to Gondor, but the King of the Dead reappeared and agreed to fight. The Battle of the Pelennor Fields ''"That still only counts as one!" - Gimli unhappy that Legolas took down a Mumakil singlehandedly. Legolas and the others arrived in Gondor on the Black Ships after the Battle of the Pelennor Fields had already begun. There he and Gimli began another contest to kill as many Orcs as possible. Legolas mounted a stampeding Mumakil, where he climbed the great beast and cut the war tower loose, sending the Haradrim archers into the path of the oncoming Oathbreakers. Legolas then shot the Mumakil in the head with three arrows and slid down its trunk as it fell to it's death. Landing in front an indignant Gimli, the Dwarf declared that it is still only one, seemingly forgetting the war tower full of Haradrim. During the battle, the Witch King of Angmar was killed by Éowyn who had previously fatally wounded Théoden who died shortly after. The Battle of the Morannon "Never thought I'd die fighting side by side with an Elf" "What about side by side with a friend?" "Aye. I can do that" Gimli and Legolas To give Frodo more time to get the ring to Mount Doom, the remaining forces go to the Black Gate to distract Sauron and his forces. At the Black gate, Legolas and Gimli acknowledged their friendhsip before the fight began. Legolas and Gandalf followed Aragorn as he charged at the host of Mordor. During the fighting Legolas noticed Aragorn struggling to fight an armoured troll and immediately rushed to his aid. Legolas is present when the Great Eagles arrive and began fighting the Nazgûl in the air. When the One Ring was destroyed, Legolas was one of the first to notice the Eye of Sauron screaming from afar. He then witnesses the fall of Barad-Dur and the destruction of Mordor. At first he was happy but then noticed the mountain erupting and immediately was worried for Frodo and Sam. Gandalf rode on Gwahir and took two other eagles to go get the Hobbits and brought them back to Minas Tirith. The Fellowship reunited "Hanon Le" ''Aragorn thanks Legolas in Elvish Leoglas was present when Frodo reawakened in Minas Tirith. At Aragorn's coronation, the King thanked his friend again for his support. Legolas then stepped aside to reveal Arwen, whereupon Aragorn finally married her. Legolas then bowed before Frodo, Sam, Pippin and Merry with everybody else present to thank them for everything they did. Weapons and equipment * Bow of Mirkwood - a short bow of dark wood, Legolas uses this bow until he meets Galadriel. * Bow of Lothlorien - a much longer bow of a golden hue, it is nearly Legolas' own height and its strings are made from Galadriel's own hairs. The Elf Queen gives it to Legolas as a gift. * White knives - two identical knives that Legolas dual wields against his enemies. * Orcrist (formerly) - Legolas wieleded the Elven Sword of Gondolin during the Battle of the Five Armies. * Arrows - Legolas has numerous arrows. Legolas is chiefly known for his superior archery skills. Abilities Legolas is arguably the greatest archer in Middle-Earth and arguably the greatest Elvish Warrior, rivaled only by Thranduil and possibly Elrond. * Elvish strength - even when unarmed, Legolas easily beats up Grima's thugs in Edoras. * Elvish agility - his speed allows him to rapidly fire arrows faster than a human. He can also back flip, somersault and perform extraordinary feats such as riding on a shield without loosing his balance. He is able to physically climb a stampeding Mumakil without falling off. * Inhuman senses - Legolas has sharp senses, able to detect when someone is watching him or trying to hide * Far sight - Legolas' eyesight is highly advanced, allowing him to see from miles away. This is especially useful when shooting targets that would normally be impossible to hit. * Master marksman - Legolas is able to shoot targets that are either impossible to see or even reach, he even managed to destroy a rope from several yards away by shooting it with an arrow. * Master combatant - Legolas is an expert with knives and swords, able slay hordes of orcs all at once. He can dodge, parry and outmaneuver opponents with ease. Trivia * Legolas's line "They are taking the Hobbits to Isengard" has caused a meme song. Orlando Bloom, who portrays Legolas, is aware of this meme, which he humorously parodied while filming The Hobbit. Appearances A-canon * ''The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug * The Hobbit: The Battle of the Five Armies * The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring * The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers * The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King Category:Elves Category:The Hobbit Characters Category:Mirkwood Elves Category:The Fellowship Of The Ring Category:Archers Category:Unfinished Articles Category:The Lord Of The Rings Characters Category:Articles with Gifs Category:Rangers